quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Hatch
|image = Martin Hatch Profile (TV Series)-01.png |alias = HatchUntitled Note |status = Alive |occupation = of Monarch Solutions |affiliation = Monarch Solutions |location = Riverport, |gender = Male |nationality = American |hair = Bald |eyes = Brown |first appearance = Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment |last appearance = Act 5, Part 3: Final Moments |actor = Lance Reddick |model = Lance Reddick |motion = Lance Reddick }} Martin Hatch is the of Monarch SolutionsQuantum Break (TV series): "Monarch Solutions" and close confidant of Paul Serene. Martin is the "face" of Monarch Solutions, handling public relations, as well as the seedier aspects of the company that require its less than honest methods be hidden. During the events of October 2016, Hatch oversees cleanup and collateral damage created by the Riverport University incident after a then present Paul Serene and Jack Joyce activated the time machine created on university grounds.Quantum Break: Act 1: The Number One Killer is Time However, unbeknownst to even Paul, Hatch worked to ensure the failure of the Lifeboat Protocol using the CFR, intentionally sabotaging Paul's efforts to fix the End of Time.Quantum Break: Act 2, Part 2: Ground ZeroQuantum Break: Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ Biography Early Life The life of the man known Martin Hatch prior to his position as CEO of Monarch Solutions is non-existent as far as personal and public records. In a unsigned letter left to Jack during the events of October 10, 2016''Quantum Break:'' Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ, the sender believed to be Hatch left clues to his identity. At a point long before the creation of William Joyce's time machine, he discovered a naturally occurring time machine created by a irregularity in the Meyer-Joyce field. Exposed to Chronon radiation, he became "Chronon active". Hatch could manipulate time and walk through stutters. However, he eventually developed Chronon Syndrome and became unstable. For an unknown period of time, Hatch existed in multiple timelines all at once and was prone to symptomatic instances of rage triggered by pain. He was driven insane by the disease with few instances of clarity. He was able to find stability within stutters created by the End of Time. Eventually, Hatch learned to control his new state of being and taught himself how to exist in all periods of time, pulling himself back together with a renewed clarity. Presumably privy to all events triggered by the creation of William Joyce's time machine, Hatch joined Monarch Solutions in 2001. He became a trusted ally and close friend of Paul Serene, and was made the CEO and public face of the Monarch Corporation, with Paul Serene operating behind the scenes. Hatch helped Paul shaped the company into what it was. Hatch oversaw the development of the security detail charged with carrying out Monarch's directives. In 2015, Hatch founded a technical institute for students working the field of technological research and design. Creating Chaos With Monarch acting as the primary beneficiary for Riverport University's Project Promenade, Hatch was privy to the progress of the time machine's construction and the research that went into making sure the calculations that would allow the time machine to run successfully without complication. One of the doctors working on the Promenade project was that of Henry Kim, a friend of Hatch. February 12, 2016, Hatch was present in Kim's lab when he suffered an accident that caused the endstate of Chronon Syndrome and required him to be sequestered within a containment field.Quantum Break (TV series): "Deception"Dr Kim Memorial Article Because of his presence during the incident, Sofia Amaral, one of the heads of the Chronon research department, suspected he may have been responsible for the accident. His accident was covered up as a untimely death and William Joyce, who'd been made of aware of events prior by a Beth Wilder from 2016, was brought on as a consultant. Sofia attempted to continue Kim's research into finding a permanent cure for Chronon Syndrome, but Hatch halted the operations.RE: Dr. Kim’s lab and Serene’s treatment With regard to the Striker program, Hatch and his partner, Clarice Ogawa, took a particular interest in Liam Burke's potential as a defender of the Lifeboat Protocol and worked closely with him.RE: Liam Burke's StatusLiam Burke psych evaluation Hatch ultimately decided that Burke's attachment to his wife made him more of a liability than an asset. He maintained that information be withheld from officers on a need-to-know basis and removed Burke from the program, ignoring the warnings Burke's mental state following his removal from the Striker program and limited knowledge would instill mistrust. Hatch instead kept Liam on as an officer working alongside him. During the end of the Promenade project, William began panic about miscalculations found in the research and scared of investors. When a thirty year old Paul Serene attempted to change the minds of the investors, Hatch was the only one among them that voted in favor of continued funding of the Promenade project.RE: PROJECT PROMENADE BETA TEST Hatch then had Liam ensure that William's clearance to the Meyer Physics Research Center was revoked.RE: WILLIAM JOYCE CLEARANCE When other members tried to access the figures for the time machine's activation, Hatch had their access blocked.PAUL SERENE LAB CLEARANCE Events of Quantum Break Act 1 Martin maintained close observation of Riverport University prior to the raid led by Clarice Ogawa. When Jack Joyce arrived at the University, he recognized Hatch from his appearances on television and stopped to speak with him. Jack remarked that a anti-Monarch protest wasn't Hatch's "scene", Hatch remarked that he was keeping an eye on the opposition. When noted that Hatch was overdressed for four in the morning, Hatch mentioned that the day was a special occasion and dismissed him.Quantum Break - Jack meets Martin Hatch Following the raid on the University and Jack's capture, Hatch oversaw the relocation of the University witnesses to the Industrial area. When he received word that Jack's transport disappeared, he relayed the information to Paul and expressed that they may be a traitor among their ranks. When confronted with the issues of how to handle the witnesses at the University, Hatch proposed they could dispose of all the witnesses at the risk of public questioning, or use the protesters and Jack's interference to their advantage with a PR campaign. |-|Hardline= Using his ability to see into the future, Paul chose the "hardline" approach, ordering the elimination of the university witnesses to ensure that their plans were not hindered. Hatch ordered Liam to take the witnesses to the Ground Zero area and deal with them there. |-|PR= Using his ability to see into the future, Paul chose go with the idea of using the media to keep the public on their side, despite the risk of their information being leaked. Following Monarch security to the Ground Zero area, Hatch relays to Liam that, as the head of the anti-Monarch movement, Amy Ferrero was not to be killed, but utilized as face of their PR campaign. "Monarch Solutions" |-|Hardline= Hatch oversaw the torture of Amy Ferrero at the hands of his men, Carlo and Gibson. When Amy demanded to know what he wanted, Hatch expressed that he wanted names and witnesses of those who could implicate Monarch in the destruction of the library and the raid on the university. He threatened that he would leave and that Gibson would shoot her in the head. Amy refused to give up information on anyone and Hatch left moments before she is shot in the head. Outside the interrogation room, Hatch was administering his eyedrops when Carlo approached him with information. Hatch found Liam and ordered him to find Jack Joyce's missing transport after Charlie Wincott located him. Hatch, noting Liam's discontent, asked what was wrong. Liam noted that their operation at the university was sloppy. Hatch indirectly comments that not all of Liam's operations have gone smoothly and ordered to go home to his wife while waited for further orders. |-|PR= When interrogating Amy Ferrero, Hatch had one of his officers, Michael, stakeout Amy's home and monitor her family. Inside the interrogation room, Hatch used the information gathered by Michael to intimidate and threaten Amy into cooperating with them. When she asked what he wanted, Hatch replied that he merely wanted a statement and whatever happened from that point onward, was entirely up to her. Amy reluctantly agreed to help Monarch and Hatched thanked her before departing. Outside the interrogation room, Hatch was administering his eyedrops when Carlo approached him with information. Hatch found Liam and ordered him to find Jack Joyce's missing transport after Charlie Wincott located him. Liam noted that their operation at the university was sloppy. Hatch indirectly comments that not all of Liam's operations have gone smoothly and ordered to go home to his wife while waited for further orders. When Hatch returns to Paul's office in the industrial area, he tried to explain that there had been a development in the information regarding the possible traitor. However, Paul, disinterested in Hatch's "fifth column traitor", told Hatch to focus on preventing Jack from reaching Gull Island and sabotaging the Monarch Gala with his plans of vengeance. Hatch believed Paul was not thinking straight on account of his disease and required his treatment. Paul reminded Hatch that, despite his being at the forefront of Monarch, he was still in control. Hatch feigned his concern for Paul, explaining that he did not want to see Paul go down with Monarch in the event of unforeseen developments. Hatch again told to find Jack before being dismissed. Act 2 "Prisoner" Act 3 "Deception" Act 4 "The Lifeboat Protocol" Act 5 Characteristics Personality Despite his relationships, Martin Hatch is a man no one truly knows. With no past to work off as a reference, Hatch is an enigma with power to many. Paul Serene's circumstances as a man out of time facilitated Hatch as the public face of Monarch and a strong rapport between the two men. Hatch is intelligent, analytical, charismatic and intensely loyal. He delivers advice with consideration and insight on any given circumstance from a realist's point of view. Hatch’s authority within Monarch is unchallenged, and while Paul is the only person who can overrule, he trusts him implicitly. Hatch is equally comfortable in a boardroom making billion-dollar decisions as easily as ordering the assassination of a key target. Hatch's pragmatism allows him to gets things done and he is always one step ahead of the opposition and his own allies. Hatch works against Serene during the later stages of his plan for the Lifeboat Protocol, always keeping his schemes one step ahead of Serene. Hatch, aware that the End of Time is approaching, considers it not an apocalyptic problem to be tackled, but an opportunity to anther world rise. As a shifter, Hatch can survive an eternal stutter and presumably would sooner see the prosperity of others with his particular circumstances. Humanity’s survival is not his priority. In the end, the passing of Paul Serene places him in charge of Monarch Solutions, however, control of Monarch is not his end game, but another phase in his plans. Chronon Abilities Hatch is identified by Monarch as a "shifter", a hostile life form distorted by Chronon energy. However, unlike those they've encountered, Hatch can control his multiple selves and maintains his physical self in the present timeline with the use of eyedrops infused with Chronon. While Hatch never displays the same abilities as Jack Joyce and Paul Serene, it is assumed he has the same manipulative grasp over time as they do. As a shifter, Hatch is incredibly hard to kill. Various scenarios of his death --- be it getting shot in the head, stabbed in the eye or seemingly vaporized by the release of Chronon energy --- may occur, but because he lives in a state of superposition, he will always appear to come back from the dead so long as his other forms survive. Gallery Trivia *Lance Reddick stands at 6'4", however his character model stands shoulder to shoulder with Aidan Gillen (5'10") and Shawn Ashmore (5'11"). Notes References }} Category:Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Shifter Category:Monarch Solutions